Heartache
by OncExUpoNxAxNightwisH
Summary: He couldn't watch them anymore, he couldn't stand the feeling of jealously that rose within him everytime he saw them together.  Short story in three parts, LX/SSX pairing R&R please :D Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

__

__

**Hi all :D**

**Just so you know, this is the first part of this story. The second part will come later when I get time to write it up :)**

**I was asked to do this story by a friend, who isn't on and because I'm such a wonderful friend, I've done it. This is a LX/SSX story, I mainly pair Shang Xiang with Ling Tong, but after writing this... I've decided that they might actually be sort of cute together :) But I think I'll stick to LT/SSX, with the occasional LX/SSX story on the side :P**

**Enjoy!**

___

* * *

_

Lu Xun sighed and bowed his head, he couldn't watch them anymore. He couldn't stand the feeling of jealousy that rose up within him whenever he saw the two of them together. Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang, they were so close it hurt him. Lu Xun knew that the Wu princess had a crush on one of the Wu officers and even an idiot could figure out who that crush was. It was so painfully obvious that is was Gan Ning who had gained the princesses affections. After all, he was the male officer that earned most of her attention. Excluding her father, brothers and Zhou Yu, and it couldn't be Zhou Yu. Everyone knew that she viewed him as another brother. It would be beyond weird if he was the one that had taken hold of her heart. Although, there was Ling Tong who she talked to quite a bit and seemed to have more fun with as well, but her having a crush on him seemed highly unlikely. Lu Xun sighed again and closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he had with Lu Meng the day before.

__

* * *

"What's the matter Xun? You're not even concentrating on your lesson." Lu Meng said, looking at Xun worriedly.

Lu Xun sighed and looked out the window. He supposed that he could tell Lu Meng what was bothering him so much, after all, he was the one he told about his feelings for a certain princess.

"Xun?"

Lu Xun sighed again and looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's just a rumour I heard…"

"A rumour? Xun, if it's a rumour that's bothering you, then don't worry about it. After all, it is just a rumour and most of them aren't even true. But tell me what the rumour is."

Lu Xun took a deep breath and pursed his lips. Maybe Lu Meng was right and he shouldn't worry about it. It was just a rumour, so there was no guarantee that it was true.

"Well there's a rumour going around, saying that Lady Shang Xiang has a crush on one of officers."

Lu Meng raised an eyebrow and looked doubtfully at Xun. "And why would that be bothering you so much Xun. It means that there's a chance that she returns your feelings. Shouldn't that make you happy?"

Xun sighed and frowned. "But it's so obvious who she likes, she does spend a lot of time with him."

"You're talking about Gan Ning aren't you Xun?"

Xun sighed sadly and slowly nodded his head.

"Just because he's her best male friend doesn't mean that she has a crush on him. Don't be so quick to rule yourself out as a possibility. Remember, the rumour only says that she has a crush on one of the officers, and you are one of the officers."

"It doesn't rule him out either. Honestly Meng, why would she like me that way? Ning's the one that the girls like; I've heard what they say about him. Always talking about how good looking he is and how great his muscles are and what a charmer he is. Me, I'm just a strategist, a nerd to them. I don't have great looks or muscles and I'm definitely not charming. I always seem to say the stupidest things to girls unless it's about strategies or something similar. Otherwise, I only make a fool of myself in front of them." Xun said sadly, resting his head on his arms.

"Xun, not all girls are going to be attracted to Ning. They don't all like the same type of man. Remember, Xiao fell in love with Zhou Yu and you are similar to him. He doesn't have muscles like Gan Ning and he's a strategist. Maybe Shang Xiang is like that."

"Or maybe she's like Da and goes for men like Gan Ning. Plus you're forgetting that a lot of women think that Zhou Yu is good looking." Xun snapped, frowning at Meng.

"Quite a few women think that you're good looking as well Xun. You're not the only one that overhears what the women say about the men."

"But they're not Shang Xiang." Xun whispered, looking back down at his arms which rested on the table.

Lu Meng sighed, walked over to where Xun was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember this Xun; we don't know who it is that Shang Xiang harbours a crush on. So don't be so quick to rule yourself out as a possibility."

"Alright, I'll try." Xun said, slowly nodding his head.

"Good, now are you going to concentrate on your lesson now?"

"I'll try, and Lu Meng. Thank you." Xun said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome." Meng said, returning the smile.

* * *

Xun scoffed, who was he kidding. There was no way that he was the one that Shang Xiang has a crush on. He should stop trying to get his hopes up; they were just going to get crushed anyway. Shang Xiang's laughter floated along the cool breeze to his ears, taunting him. He can't remember ever making her laugh like that.

"Ning, stop it!" Shang Xiang screeched, her voice filled with laughter.

Xun peeked up at them, watching Gan Ning relentlessly tickle the poor Wu princess. He sighed in relief, a faint smile playing on his lips. Ok, so all he was doing was tickling her. Her laughter had nothing to do with something Gan Ning said. But a frown quickly found its way back onto Xun's face. Even from the far distance of which Xun sat under the shade of a large cypress tree; he could tell that Shang Xiang had a sparkle in her eyes. Her face illuminated by her current joy. A joy that Xun could never bring to her… A joy that only the man known as Gan Ning could bring to her…

Xun sighed and lowered his gaze back down to his homework. He scoffed at the sight of it, his messy writing scrawled across the parchment. It was no wonder no girl chased after him. Over there was Gan Ning, with heaps of girl 'secretly' watching them; though it was obvious to Lu Xun that he had noticed them, with the number of cocky smiles he sent in that direction. And here he was, sitting outside where the world could see him, doing his homework. With the amount of attention he was getting, he might as well have still been cooped up in his bedroom or in some other confined room in the palace. The light of the flickering candle on the table been his only companion. Why would the Wu princess ever notice him, when she had the pirate with the washboard abs right in front of her?

Xun scoffed again and gathered up his papers. He might as well go back inside, all been outside was doing was causing him unwanted pain.

* * *

**Ok, well that's it for the first part, hope you all enjoyed it :) Review please! It might motivate me to put up/finish the second part sooner :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry, I completely forgot that I posted this. I gave it to my friend to read, but forgot to type it up and update the story... There's still one more chapter to go, but I haven't gotten around to typing it up yet, I can't find the notebook it's written in... But as soon as I find it, I'll type it up and update/finish the story :)**

**So, enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sun Shang Xiang looked past Gan Ning. Although, she was laughing at him, as he showed off in front of the spying girls. Under the pretext that he was showing off for her. Something else had caught her eye. Her attention had been diverted to Lu Xun, again. Although no one had noticed, the moment he had walked into the garden. Scrolls and writing utensils clutched in his arms as he made his way to the large old elm tree. The wind playing with his soft brown hair, as he sat down under the shade of the tree. Laying the scrolls out in front of him and placing one on his lap, clutching a brush in his hand. Although he didn't realise it, she kept sneaking little looks at him every now and again. But of course, every time that she did. He wasn't ever looking her way, always too observed in his work. She always thought that Zhou Yu worked him too hard. Shang Xiang always just hoped that he was getting the rest that he needed.

Her heart had started pounding when she noticed him coming out; it always started pounding when he was near her, or whenever she thought about him. Not that he knew about it. Though she was surprised that she was the only one that could hear the sound of her pounding heart.

But when she noticed him get up, with an angry look upon his face. Her heart dropped. Sure, Gan Ning was amusing to be around. But he didn't make her feel the same way she felt whenever she was around Lu Xun. Gan Ning was one of her best friends, but he just wasn't Lu Xun.

'What are you frowning about?' Gan Ning asked, breaking through Shang Xiang's thoughts.

'Hmm... Oh, it's nothing...' Shang Xiang muttered, taking her eyes off where Lu Xun had been just moments before, and turning her attention back to him.

Gan Ning raised an eyebrow, looking sceptically at her.

'Nothing? It didn't seem like nothing.'

'Alright, I was looking at Xun, you happy?' She sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat.

Gan Ning smirked at her and rolled his eyes slightly. 'You'd think he'd notice, wouldn't you.'

'Notice, why would he notice?'

Gan Ning laughed and looked down at her, his eyes gleaming with his amusement. 'The amount of times he looks at you. It's honestly quite shocking that he hasn't noticed.'

Shang Xiang looked at Gan Ning in confusion, her faced tinged pink. 'He, looks at me...?'

Gan Ning laughed again. 'Well yeah, he does. Quite a lot actually.'

Shang Xiang smiled a little, but her smile quickly turned into a frown as doubts started to sneak into her mind.

'You're lying to me aren't you?' She demanded, frowning at him.

Gan Ning briefly closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Believe what you want, I know that he does.' He answered.

Shang Xiang crossed her arms over her chest, still frowning. 'I'm not going to believe you until I have some proof.' She said, and with that, she walked away.

'You waste your time doing that then. You know I'm right!' He called after her.

Shang Xiang clenched her fists. Why would he lie to her about something like that to her? He knows about her feelings towards Lu Xun. Why would he lie about something like that and get her hopes up. But then again... Maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe, he was telling the truth. Surely she would have noticed Lu Xun looking at her frequently. Sure, she has accidentally made eye contact with him, before looking away with a red face. But if he did look her way quite a lot, wouldn't they make eye contact a lot more then they do?

Shang Xiang shook her head. It didn't matter, even if Gan Ning was telling the truth. He probably didn't think of her in the same way. If there was some lucky girl that had taken hold of his heart. She was probably more academic, someone beautiful. Someone whose beauty shone like the moon and stars, like the Qiao sisters. Not someone like her.

Shang Xiang sighed sadly, who was she kidding. He would never think of her the same way. Most men were afraid of her. Sun Ce, Gan Ning and Ling Tong had all separately told her that only an insane man would take her to be his wife. They may have only been joking, but there was some truth in their words. A lot of other women had men lining up at their doors to ask for their hand in marriage. But not her. Her father had told her it was only because they were too scared, that they didn't feel worthy enough to have her as a wife. Yet both Da and Xiao were married. Her father had only said that to try and make her feel better, not because it was the truth. Or because there was any truth in his words. It was all said to make her feel better about herself not having any suitors.

Who was she kidding? No sane man would take her to be his wife, and especially not Lu Xun. Shang Xiang sighed, bowing her head as she walked on. She wasn't even sure where she was going. Just aimlessly walking around the endless corridors in the place, with a small hope that she'd run into a certain Wu prodigy. Then again, a small part of her dreaded the possibility of running into him. After what Gan Ning had said… she wasn't sure if she wanted to face him. Her face would probably burn up in embarrassment as that damn pirates words echoed in her mind. She could only imagine what his face would look like as he stared at her bright red face. No, she couldn't face him. She wasn't ready, well not yet… But she would be, eventually…

Shang Xiang sighed in frustration and sat down, her back leaning against a wall. Who was she kidding? At this rate; she'd never be ready. She would never be ready to face him and then, she would never find out if Gan Ning was telling the truth.

Shang Xiang placed her head in her hands and stared down at the floor. She was brave; she could face so many things without so much as a second thought. So why couldn't she face this? Out of the things that could have her scared senseless, why did it have to be this?

She sighed again and continued to stare glumly at the floor. Life, could be a real bitch at times.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think please :)**


End file.
